Le fils du père
by Magdaline
Summary: Il faut laisser ses enfants évoluer. Les contraindre à tout prix est une erreur que l'on paye parfois cher, même quand on est Dieu.


_Auteur :_ Magdaline

_Titre :_ Le fils du père

_Rating :_ K

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède rien de la série Supernatural ou même de la Bible, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu et je ne touche rien.

_Résumé :_ Il faut laisser ses enfants évoluer. Les contraindre à tout prix est une erreur que l'on paye parfois cher, même quand on est Dieu.

_Note de l'auteur :_ J'ai baptisé de genre de texte un ENI : Un écrit non identifié. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'aime bien ! J'en ai fait un autre il y a quelque temps. Ca me libère.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Quand Dieu avait créé Castiel, il l'avait voulu parfait, comme tous ces autres enfants. Puis il s'était ravisé.

L'un de ses enfants si parfait, Lucifer, s'était retourné contre lui et l'avait blessé.

A quoi bon créer des enfants parfaits s'ils en venaient à décevoir leur père. Il avait alors accordé à Castiel ce qu'il avait accordé aux hommes. Le doute. On aurait pu penser, au premier abord, qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un cadeau. Et pourtant… Pourtant, Dieu savait qu'un jour, un jour lointain, son fils verrai en cet apparent défaut, le cadeau précieux d'un père aimant.

Et il avait laissé Castiel partir, accomplir ce pourquoi il avait été créé et faire son chemin au contact de ses frères et sœurs.

Son cœur de père avait été peiné de ne pas voir son fils se servir de son cadeau. Bien trop attaché à sa famille, Castiel ne doutait pas. Bien trop entrainé par ses frères, Castiel suivait aveuglément les ordres et ne doutait pas de sa place dans la création.

Dieu se résigna donc à attendre, attendre enfin l'ange, le démon ou l'homme qui sèmerait le doute au cœur de son fils.

Il envoya Castiel au-devant de personnes qu'il jugeait capable de lui ouvrir les yeux. Mais à travers les âges et le temps, personne n'était arrivé à faire de ce fils si parfait, l'ange dont le père rêvait.

En désespoir de cause, il avait fini par l'envoyer en Enfer, chercher l'âme de l'Elu. Il lui avait expliqué alors que ce Dean Winchester, ce chasseur, était l'élément déclencheur de l'apocalypse. Et qu'il devait le protéger et le ramener vers lui, Dieu des hommes.

Et Castiel avait obéit.

Dieu en avait été déçu une fois de plus. Il avait fini par abandonner. Se cachant de ses enfants autant que de ses créatures, il avait foulé la Terre avant d'aller se réfugier auprès de sa vieille amie Maryam, qui vivait recluse depuis des décennies dans un paradis.

« -Tu as enfin apprit la leçon. » Lui dit-elle en l'accueillant dans sa maison.

Dieu ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il aurait dû écouter.

« -Il faut laisser ses enfants évoluer. Les contraindre à tout prix est une erreur. »

Et il resta là, gardant un œil bienveillant sur son fils chéri. Laissant ses autres enfants régler les problèmes au Paradis.

C'est le jour où il abandonna que Castiel, ange du seigneur, ange du jeudi et ange-gardien de Dean Winchester, ressentit les premières affres du doute.

C'est avec joie que Dieu vit alors son fils chéri douter. Douter de tout, même de lui. Et même si cela lui faisait de la peine, il le savait à l'abri auprès des frères Winchester.

Il avait vu son fils le chercher quand enfin, il avait appris qu'il avait déserté le Paradis. Il avait été heureux de le voir partir en quête. Mais il ne s'était pas montré. Castiel cherchait des réponses qu'il était incapable de lui donner. Une confrontation n'aurait servi à rien.

Il devait continuer son chemin seul, pour qu'enfin, il devienne ce qu'il avait voulu pour lui.

Il avait tout vu, avait souffert pour son enfant égaré, avait maudit ses enfants qui voulaient le détruire et finalement, il avait vu, au hasard d'une rue, alors qu'il était descendu sur Terre, ce que son fils était devenu.

Et il en fut fier.

Castiel était devenu l'ange dont il avait rêvé, un ange doutant mais toujours disposer à croire en son père. Un ange dont les désirs passaient avant les ordres.

Dieu était alors remonté au Paradis, il avait repris sa place. Et pour ne pas avoir à rappeler Castiel, il lui avait, par l'intermédiaire de Naomi, confié la tablette des anges.

Il la savait en sécurité auprès de son fils.

Ce que Dieu n'avait pas prévu, par contre, ce sont les sentiments puissants qui avaient germés dans le cœur de Castiel. Et plus incroyable encore, il n'avait pas prévu que cette mission, initialement conçue pour le protéger, était en train de le détruire.

Il était alors descendu et était apparu à son fils.

_**Flash-back**_

« -Bonsoir Castiel. »

L'ange s'était redressé soudainement. Toute sa grâce vibrait à l'entente de la voix de son géniteur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne capable de le faire vibrer comme cela. Et il s'en était séparé pour les protéger, lui et ses frères.

« -Père ? »

L'étonnement et la méfiance dans le ton de son fils furent un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Dieu.

« -Oui, mon fils.

-Je… »

Castiel ne savait que dire. Son père se tenait là, devant lui. Il l'avait tellement cherché, il avait tellement douté. Et maintenant qu'il était à ce qu'il pensait être le bout du chemin, son père répondait enfin à ses prières. Son père était enfin avec lui. Il allait pouvoir lui poser toutes les questions qui l'habitaient et effacer enfin ces doutes qui le rongeaient.

« -Assieds-toi Castiel, ton vaisseau semble bien fatigué. »

Castiel s'exécuta avant de se confier à son père.

« -Jimmy est mort, ce corps est le mien à présent. Je ne veux plus l'abandonner. »

Dieu s'assit en face de son fils sur le canapé défoncé qui servait de lit à Castiel. Même si l'ange ne dormait pas, il avait pris l'habitude de s'allonger sur ce canapé afin de reposer ce corps qui était désormais le sien.

« -Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai créé Castiel ? »

L'ange ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

« -Non père. » répondit respectueusement le fils.

« -Je t'ai créé pour être le meneur de la nouvelle génération d'ange. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« -Comprends-moi bien mon fils, tu es le meilleur de tous, tu es celui qui doutes et donc celui qui est à même de réfléchir par toi-même. C'est cela que je veux pour mes enfants. »

Castiel tiqua.

« Mais… Et les autres ?

-Les autres, quoique je fasse vont finir par s'entre-tuer. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Balthazar ? Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à la prochaine génération. »

Les rouages du cerveau de Castiel se mirent en branle.

«-Je serai donc comme Raphaël ? Une sorte de guide ?

-Oui, mon fils. »

Un frisson parcouru Castiel.

« -Non, père, je ne veux pas. »

Dieu eut un sourire indulgent.

« -De quoi as-tu peur Castiel ? »

Castiel secoua la tête, voulant faire disparaitre toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient.

« -Regardez Raphaël père… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas finir comme lui. »

Sa phrase se termina en un murmure.

Dieu sourit.

«- Tu ne seras jamais comme ton frère Castiel, je ne t'ai pas créé comme les autres. Je t'ai créé avec le doute. Je voulais que tu doutes. C'est cela qui fait de toi un bon guide pour Dean Winchester. »

A l'entente du prénom de son ami, le visage de Castiel se ferma. Et Dieu en fut attristé.

« -Tu es particulièrement attaché à lui n'est-ce pas ? »

Castiel se crispa.

« -Non père.

-Tu mens mal Castiel, quelqu'un te l'a-t-il déjà dit ?

-Oui, Dean l'a fait. » Répondit l'ange en souriant.

« -C'est un homme bien. »

Castiel fut surpris. Son père approuvait ?

«- Il l'est. »

C'était une affirmation. Toutes ces années à fréquenter Dean lui avait au moins apprit cela. Malgré des actes parfois répréhensibles, Dean Winchester était un homme de bien qui veillait sur sa famille.

« -Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais arrêter de le fréquenter.

« -La tablette… »

Dieu tendit la main.

« -Donnes-la moi, je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne réapparaisse pas avant très longtemps. »

Castiel eut un regard suspicieux.

« -Et que devrais-je faire alors ? »

Dieu eut un sourire amusé.

« -Me faire confiance et retourner auprès de ton protégé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'avec le doute, je t'ai donné autre chose que les autres non pas.

-Quoi ?

-Ma bénédiction en tout Castiel. »

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Dieu était retourné dans son paradis avec la tablette et avait laissé son fils faire le voyage de retour vers Dean Winchester.

Quand l'ange était apparu à Dean, de nouveau pourvu de ses pleins pouvoirs célestes, il avait eu peur. Peur que les derniers mots de Dean n'est était que du vent.

Il avait retrouvé, dans cette chambre miteuse, un homme défait. Oh Dean portait toujours beau mais son âme était englué dans une peine que Castiel ne connaissait que trop bien. Il en avait ressenti une identique durant les mois qui l'avait séparé de son chasseur.

Ils avaient parlé, tout mis à plat. Et petit à petit, Castiel s'était mis à entrevoir la possibilité que ses sentiments fussent réciproques.

Dean les cachait tellement bien, ne gardant leur expression qu'au privilège de Sam, qu'il était difficile d'en connaître la teneur.

Castiel avait été patient, incroyablement patient, même pour un ange. Il était entré petit à petit dans le cœur du chasseur, au point de s'en rendre indispensable, au point que Dean ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, de sa présence.

Dieu, de son paradis, regardait son fils apprivoiser le chasseur en souriant.

Il était fier de sa progéniture. C'était un ange, certes. Mais il n'avait rien de prétentieux ou de froid. Il était à l'exacte image de ce qu'il voulait pour ses enfants. Il lui avait fallu des années et le chemin qu'il restait à parcourir était encore long. Mais Dieu savait que Dean tomberai bientôt dans les bras de son fils.

De cet amour naîtrait beaucoup de choses. Dieu espérait que Castiel y trouverai la force d'accomplir ce qu'il avait prévu pour lui. Le rôle d'archange était difficile à porter. Dean serait un soutien indéfectible, il en était sûr.

THE END

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Petit ENI (Ecrit non identifié)

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je voulais montrer de père qui se trouve dans Dieu. Je voulais en faire un papa gâteau.

Un commentaire ?

Magdaline


End file.
